Tables Turned
by Kyizi
Summary: Aeryn gets her own back for the whole "Butch and Sundance" thing...


Tables Turned

[Kyizi][1]

****

Summary: Lets just say I thought it was about time that Aeryn had a little consolation for the whole 'Butch and Sundance' thing!

****

Disclaimer: These characters, unfortunately, do not belong to me the only thing that is mine is the story…blah…blah…blah…

****

Archiving: Yes, but please ask.

****

Rating: I hate this part as you may well already know but I guess 15…for now.

****

Spoilers: "PK Tech Girl", "Till the Blood Runs Clear" and "DNA Mad Scientist"

****

Category: This idea _did_ start off to be an A&J thing so that's basically what it is! Although don't despair, there is a story line!…sort of! 

****

Notes: I have only seen up to and including "The Hidden Memory" (just a wee note about that - ohmigod!) so this happens at some point in the future from then. But having said that, I have used this wonderful thing called the Internet to read about what happens for the rest of series one and the start of series two. This obviously doesn't and probably won't ever happen but it's just a bit of fun for me to write. Please email me and let me know what you think and please let me know if I've made any errors.

****

E-mail: [Kyizi@lineone.net][2]

~~~~~~~~~

"Aeryn! Crichton! Get up here now!"

D'Argo was running from control to control, trying to get…some control! Moya lurched violently again and he fell forward, smacking his head on one of the control consoles. Chiana entered screeching at the top of her lungs.

"What the frell is Moya doing now. We'd better not be caught in starlurch again, or if she's pregnant again…"

"Chiana, you're not helping!" Zhaan also entered command, trying to keep herself upright.

"Well if I knew what the frell was going on I…"

"Chiana, put a sock in it will you." 

"What?!" She turned to see John and Aeryn enter command looking ever so slightly annoyed that their workout had been interrupted. 

*Actually,* Chiana thought, *He looks slightly relieved. Maybe she was beating the crap out of him…wouldn't surprise me. Although if I were in her position…I'd make myself at home!* She smiled at herself as that last thought lingered slightly. She was abruptly brought back into the present as Moya toppled to the side again.

"Pilot," Crichton turned to Pilots image as it appeared, "What the hell is going on?"

"It appears that Moya is having a little difficulty"

"Well we can see that!" There was a hum as Rygel's floating throne entered the room, with the extremely huffy Smurf-sized Dominar perched on the top. He continued as the others turned to look at him.

"What we want to know is what in the yotz are you doing about it?!"

"I think what Sparky is trying to ask Pilot…is can you fix it?"

"That's what I said!"

Aeryn looked at Pilot through the screen with concerned look manifest on her face.

"Pilot?"

"Yes, Officer Sun?"

"What's wrong?"

Pilot looked at Aeryn and smiled inwardly. She always knew when something was really bothering him. Ever since Namtar injected her with some of his DNA they had had some sort of a connection.

"There appears to be a problem."

"Yes Pilot, you said that. What _is_ the problem?"

"Moya is sick."

There was a silence as his statement hung in the air. Everyone exchanged worried glances but quickly had to steady themselves as Moya tilted again. 

"Pilot what is wrong with Moya? Is there a cure?" Zhaan looked worriedly at him.

"Moya has been hiding it from me…I didn't know…"

"What is it Pilot?" Aeryn knew it was bad. Pilot was making excuses before telling them what was wrong. Besides, she just knew.

"It is as a result from giving birth to Talyn."

"Is it where he shot her?" Chiana stepped forward, suddenly even more worried. Worried that it could have been her fault.

"Yes…and no."

"What do you mean yes _and _no?! Can't you just give us a straight answer? Is it because of the shooting or not?…"

"Chiana!" John shot her a warning glance, "Give it a rest." He turned to Pilot, "Yo Pilot, is there anything we can do?"

"Yes. The problems are as a result of an infection due to the shot that Talyn used to free himself from Moya whilst she was giving birth. The infection is quickly spreading throughout Moya's systems and I fear that soon…there will be nothing that I can do…both Moya and myself will die."

~~~~~~~~~~~

"So let me get this straight." John looked from the crew to Pilot and back again. "Aeryn and I go down to this planet full of weirdo Sebeceans, get the drug from a black market murderer, get back to Moya in time…whilst _not_ getting killed?"

"Yes Crichton. I'd say that's about right."

"Great. Better make sure I bring my camera on this fab fun filled experience."

The others all looked at him and then at each other in confusion before silently agreeing to ignore his usual 'human behavior'.

"I still do not like this."

"What would you like Big Guy?"

"I would _like_ to be able to go down there myself and get this drug for Moya. I do not like the thought of leaving you two to your own devices…" John and Aeryn looked like they were about to protest when he continued, "…Besides, Crichton manages to find trouble wherever he goes."

"Hey!"

"Well I'll agree to that last part. But D'Argo there is no way that _any_ of the rest of you would be able to blend in down there. Except maybe Chiana who has made hiding a hobby…but from what I hear, they're on the look out to string her up to the nearest tree as Crichton so nicely put it."

"You told her!"

Before he could defend himself, Aeryn answered.

"No he didn't. I overheard you talking."

"Oh."

"I hate to interrupt," they all turned to look at Pilot, "but Moya is not getting any better…in fact I think she may be getting worse." 

As if in response to his words, Moya lurched violently.

"We're on our way Pilot…tell Moya to hold on till we get back."

"I will Commander Crichton…thank you... both."

Aeryn and John stopped from where they were leaving and smiled at each other before turning to Pilot and replying simultaneously, "You're welcome."

~~~~~~~~~~

"So let me understand this. You use the large circle to flip the small circles into the cup in the middle?"

"Yeah."

"And people on your Earth _play_ this fiddlypinks? For fun?"

"That's tiddlywinks Aeryn, tiddlywinks."

"Whatever."

"But no, most of them just play it to pass the time. It's a kid's game." He leaned back into his chair and sighed, "Next time I go through a wormhole I've got to take a pack of cards with me."

"A pack of cards?"

John was about to reply when there was a soft beep from the controls. Aeryn turned herself back around so that she was sitting on her chair normally. She then placed her headgear on and started to adjust the Prowler's controls.

"Pilot said we should be able to land on a deserted area outside the main city where we are to meet Dachla."

"OK Miss Sun, lead the way."

"What do you mean 'lead the way'? I'm flying, you're in the backseat. Where I go you go."

"Just land the Prowler Aeryn."

~~~~~~~~~~

"And dad said I wouldn't need my cowboy boots this trip."

They had just exited the prowler and were looking at the open plains in front of them. Aeryn gave him a confused look before shaking her head as if to say, "Never mind". They quickly pulled off their suits and started to walk towards the city. As they began to move, a sandstorm blew in from nowhere…literally, because neither of them could see any sand. That was until they reached the top of the small hill they were climbing. 

There was a desert in front of them, and, in the distance, they could see a city. It appeared to be glowing orange. Aeryn tried to communicate with the Moya but found that there was too much interference, so they continued walking.

"So what exactly is so extreme about these weirdo Sebeceans?" John was almost shouting to be heard over the storm.

"Didn't you ask Chiana?" Aeryn shouted back.

"No. I figured it'd give us something to talk about on the way to the city."

"But I don't_ know _what it is that they're so extreme about!"

"What?! You mean we're going in there blind?"

"Well don't blame me! You should have asked Chiana when you had the chance!"

"It's not my fault!"

They had now stopped walking and were facing each other, almost nose to nose. John was the first to pull back.

"Look it's done now. We'll just have to be prepared for the worst when we get there." For a moment he thought Aeryn was going to continue the argument, but then, as if only just realizing that there was nothing they could do, she relented.

"Agreed."

They resumed their course without even looking at each other. After a few moments John gave Aeryn a sidelong glance and said, "Still your fault."

"No it isn't."

"Yes it is."

"No it isn't."

"Yes it is."

"No it _isn't_." She elbowed him in the side with her gun.

"Ow." They exchanged a smile and kept walking.

"…………still your fault."

~~~~~~~~~~~

They tentatively entered the city. John had managed to persuade Aeryn to leave her gun hidden in somewhere along the perimeter wall when they had seen the large sign stating, "No weaponry UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES. Only law officials may carry weapons. Anyone found breaching the law will be punished SEVERLY."

The moment they entered, the storm disappeared and they both looked up. The city _was_ glowing orange, but it appeared to be due to a protective shield.

Looking around they could see that the city was not very big and was sparsely populated for a city. There was something odd about it from the start but neither of them was able to figure it out before they noticed three large law officials heading their way. The leader of the three stopped in front of the others and addressed Aeryn.

"Excuse me ma'am. May I ask what you think you're doing?"

"I um…we're visitors. We mean no harm. We just need a few things and then we'll be on our way."

John and Aeryn exchanged a glance. They could both see that the officials weren't budging.

"Look um there's obviously been some kind of a misunderstanding. If we could just…"

"Silence! How dare you speak." The leader looked insidiously at Aeryn, "how dare you _allow_ him to speak?!"

Both Aeryn and John looked around wildly both simultaneously realizing what was wrong with the city. Everywhere they looked they saw people…they say women. They looked around again and noticed that there were men in one corner of the village, working.

*Half-naked men!* John thought to himself, *Oh boy…I'm in trouble.*

Aeryn tried to act as if she hadn't had to register what was wrong and continued the conversation.

"Of course I don't usually allow him to speak…it's just that we have spent a long journey together alone and he must have forgotten himself. It will not happen again…_will it?_" She looked menacingly at John who shook his head. Half out of fear of Aeryn rather than of the officials.

"And you allow him to _clothe_ himself completely?"

"As I said, we have been travelling for a long time. We could not afford to keep stopping to tend to his burns from the sun…s" She caught herself in time…she hoped. For what seemed like a long time there was no reaction. Then all of a sudden the leader broke into a smile.

"Well, you are to be well tended to eh….?"

"Eh…" Aeryn's mind was racing.

*Name. Think of a name…*

"Gilena. My name is Gilena." She looked over a John in apology of what she had done and silently cursed herself for it. Just when she thought he was beginning to like _her_ again she had to go and mention Gilena.

"And your counterpart?"

"Oh uh…tiddl…les. His name is Tiddles."

There were some amused glances and Aeryn couldn't help but smile herself and she definitely wouldn't let herself look at John for fear of laughing aloud.

*He is going to kill me!* She thought.

"You are now inside the protective cover of the city. _Tiddles_…" the official grinned, "…can remove his shirt now."

"What?!"

She whirled around to face him.

"You will not speak unless I tell you to…is that clear?!" he nodded in surprise.

*I think I'm beginning to like this!* she thought to herself.

~~~~~~

*I think I'm beginning to like this!* he thought to himself.

"Now do as you are told. You _will _respect my authority."

John quickly pulled his shirt over his head to hide his laughter as a line ran through his head, "Respect my authoritaa!"

~~~~~~~

Aeryn watched as John took a while to remove his shirt and when he did, he seemed to be trying to control laughter. She hoped that the others wouldn't notice. She looked over to see that they hadn't. They were too busy staring at John's body to notice his face. And she couldn't help but notice that the way they were looking at him made her feel extremely jealous.

"Is there anywhere we could stay while we make arrangements to collect what we need?"

"Hmm?" the leader slowly turned away from her view of John and looked back at Aeryn. 

"Um yes…of course. Follow me."

Aeryn looked over at John as he looked around the whole city taking in everything…the way he always did. The thing that bothered her this time was that he seemed to be taking in the fact that most of the women were staring at him and smiling but even more than that, he was smiling back!

"Jo…uh Tiddles!" he turned to look at her and he looked as if he was about to speak when she quickly intervened.

"Hurry up!"

~~~~~~~~~~

"Thank you this will be perfect." She watched as the officials looked at John one last time before leaving the room and closing the door behind them. He was about to speak when Aeryn silenced him. She waited until she was sure they were far enough away before signaling him to continue.

"Tiddles?!"

"Well the last thing I remembered was you teaching me tiddlypinks."

"That's tiddlywinks Aeryn, tiddlywinks"

"Whatever, that was all I could think of at the time. I don't really see what you're complaining about. So the tables are turned, " he grinned at her use of his human expression, "It's not that different from what I had to go through when we were 'Butch and Sundance'."

"You weren't called TIDDLES!"

Aeryn couldn't keep a straight face any longer. She burst out laughing and although he tried to keep a straight face it wasn't long before he joined her.

"Just, next time remind me to teach you five-card stud!"

~~~~~~~~~

John looked over to where Aeryn was sitting on the floor fiddling with her comm. He wasn't sure if now was the right time to bring it up but he figured if he didn't do it now, he might not do it at all.

"So eh…why did you tell them you were called Gilena?"

Aeryn looked around, surprised that he was bringing it up. She had thought…hoped that he had forgotten what she had introduced herself as.

"I…I don't know." She looked away from him. "It was the first thing that came into my head."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry." She turned away from his gaze.

"Why?" He moved towards her and knelt down beside her on the ground.

"I'm sorry for bringing her up. It must have been painful to hear the name of someone you loved so soon after her death."

*God, she thinks I'm in love with Gilena*

"Aeryn, I'm not in love with Gilena."

She looked up at him surprised.

"Aeryn," He took one of her hands and placed the other on her face, gently caressing her cheek. "I never _was_ in love with Gilena…I'm in love with…"

Crrrrrrrsssssssssshhhhhhhh

The comm badge came to life and Aeryn quickly averted her eyes before pulling away. She picked up the comm and started to move around, searching for a good reception. 

John sighed and moved onto the bed. He lay down and closed his eyes, quickly falling into a gentle sleep.

Aeryn turned and watched as his breathing became deeper and her heart tugged inside her as his eyes fluttered. She abruptly pulled herself together when a voice came over the comm.

~~~~~~~~~

"OK. I have made contact with Dachla. I am to meet him in an arn by the small market on Lyiaerta Province."

"So lets get going then." John made a move to the door but Aeryn quickly stopped him.

"Where do you think you're going? You don't honestly think that the people of this _city_ won't notice you do you?" She stepped right in front of him.

"Look, John. As much as it grieves me to admit this to you, there is no way that you can leave this building without drawing the attention of the entire female population."

He smiled at her playfully, "It _grieves_ you to admit it?"

"Of course it does…I can't believe that an entire city could find _you_ attractive…and not only that but an entire city of people who are related to me!"

"Gee thanks Aeryn."

She grinned at the look on his face, "John, I'm only joking."

At this he had to smile, "Miss Sun? Joking? Wonders will never cease." She smacked him on the arm and he smiled and moved closer.

"You're right. I can't go…so you'd better make sure that nothing goes wrong…got it?"

She gulped as she felt him moving closer and she whispered, "Got it." 

He moved towards her and his hand brushed up along the side of her stomach. She gasped as it sent a ripple of pleasure through her body. He looked into her eyes and again she felt something tugging inside her. He began to move towards her, never breaking eye contact. She could feel his breath on her face and she shuddered. His hands delicately touched her sides and she yearned for more she could feel herself slowly moving into him…

"John I have to go." She pulled back and instantly regretted it. She shivered as the warmth of his body being near her was gone.

"I'll…I'll be late otherwise."

She moved to the door and flashed him a weak smile before leaving him alone in the empty room.

He sighed, "Yeah sure Aeryn."

~~~~~~~~~

The street was dark when Aeryn arrived. Lit only by the dimming lamps, there was an eerie glow on the ground. She felt her pulse quicken as she moved towards her rendezvous point.

In the shadows she could see a large furry creature hiding behind the rubbish removal tank. Slowly the creature stepped out into the dim light and she drew in a breath. Not only was this creature extremely tall, but it was very nasty looking as well.

"Sundance?"

"Yes…that's me." She inwardly reminded herself to laugh about this later…what would John say if he knew she had told Dachla her name was Sundance?!

"Then I believe you require this." The creature held out a container to her. She reached forward to take it and Dachla withdrew it.

"Payment?"

"Oh yes…of course…I'm sorry." She reached into her pocket and pullet out the gems that they had managed to_ procure_ from Rygel and then handed them to Dachla. She had others in her pockets, but they had agreed only to use them if Dachla upped his price at the last minute.

"Thank you." He handed over the container and quickly slid back into the shadows. Within microts, Aeryn found herself alone once more. Quickly she looked around. She had the strangest feeling that someone was watching her and she didn't like it.

Slowly she moved towards the perimeter of the city and opened a comm link with Moya.

"Aeryn! thank the Goddess you're all right. Where are you?"

"it's OK Zhaan. I have the drug for Moya but I'll have to go back and get John…"

"What?"

"Why don't you ask Chiana why he was left behind." She said with ice in her voice but Zhaan had obviously decided to let the subject drop.

"D'Argo is already on his way down to the planet. He was convinced that something had gone wrong and insisted he should go and get you…we couldn't stop him."

"It's OK Zhaan, I know. Just contact him and give him my coordinates, I'll wait here for him. I think I'm at a far enough distance that it should be safe for him."

"OK. Take care Aeryn, and hurry back."

"We will Zhaan, we will."

~~~~~~~~~

John was pacing back and forth along the length of the room.

"Where the frell are you Aeryn?"

He was beginning to get very worried. She had been gone for a while now and…something didn't quite feel right. There was something wrong, he could tell but what frustrated him the most was that he could do nothing about it.

All he could do was sit and wait.

~~~~~~~~~

Aeryn walked nervously back under the city's protective cover. She was now positive that someone was watching her and she was unarmed and in a foreign place…she didn't like her odds. Instead she quickened her pace and hurried back towards the room, to where John was waiting for her.

She turned the corner, she was nearly running now. She turned back to look behind her…nothing. Slowly she turned forward again and…

~~~~~~~~

John heard footsteps. This time he was sure. He rushed to the door and it opened as he reached it.

"Aeryn?" he opened the door wider and Aeryn's body collapsed into him.

"God Aeryn…what happened…Aeryn?"

"Dachla…followed me to…waited till D'Argo left… took the extra jewels…he…I was injected…" she was finding it hard to breathe, "wi…wi…with something…can't…can't…breathe Crichton…John? John?"

"I'm hear Aeryn. I'm here. Relax, everything's gonna be fine." He watched as she slumped into him and he whispered to himself, "Everything's gonna be fine."

~~~~~~~~~~

"Listen to me John, D'Argo's right. You can not leave the building without Aeryn and you certainly cannot leave _with_ her if she is in as bad a condition as you say she is. You must help her yourself."

Zhaan and D'Argo were in command with the rest of the crew. They had been expecting a call from John and Aeryn to let them know that they were leaving. The last thing they had expected was this.

"Tell me what to do Zhaan." There was a pause as D'Argo and Zhaan exchanged a glance.

"Zhaan?"

"Uh John…from what you've told me, I think that Aeryn had been injected with something called 'Protheraton'. A virus is storming through her system. In order for Aeryn's body to fight the virus. She must have active chemicals within her body."

"Right. Active chemicals. And how _exactly_ am I supposed to activate these chemicals?"

"The only way to do it without the proper drugs is to…she must be…"

"Zhaan?"

"She must be stimulated…sexually." D'Argo looked at her as they waited for Crichton's response. They could hear Chiana and Rygel sniggering in the background. Zhaan quickly waved a hand and silenced them.

"John?"

"Oh boy."

~~~~~~~~~~

"Zhaan I can't do that. It'd be like taking advantage of her. Besides, she'd kill me!"

"John if you do nothing…you will kill her."

Zhaan's words shook him to his core. He looked down at Aeryn's body as it convulsed slightly on the bed. He sighed.

"Alright…hey Big Guy. Any pointers on how to _arouse_ Sebecean women?"

He smiled as he could hear D'Argo's embarrassment and Chiana's laughter through his comm.

After a pause, he replied, "I think you do quite well _arousing_ her on your own."

*Good come back Big Guy!*

"Oh there is one thing. Sebecean women all have a…uh spot that when touched releases a most powerful…eh…sense of need and desire."

His thoughts wandered to his experience with Gilena, "You mean by kissing their brow?"

"For some that may be it but most have their own…uh special…place."

John's thoughts raced back to earlier that day when his hand had brushed along the side of her stomach.

"As much as I'd love to keep making you squirm Big Guy, I have a dying Sebecean woman in need of my special touch."

He terminated communication with Moya and sat on the side of Aeryn's bed. He reached out his hand and gently stroked the side of her face.

"I don't know if you can hear me baby…but I just wanted you to know that this isn't the way I had planned for this to happen. I don't know, call me old fashioned but I like to have my partner fully conscious when we get intimate…Aeryn? Baby, can you hear me?…I'm sorry."

~~~~~~~~~

"I don't know if you can hear me baby…" 

Aeryn tried to reply but nothing worked.

"…but I just wanted you to know that this isn't the way I had planned for this to happen…"

*He had planned for this to happen?! He wanted to get intimate with me?!*

"…I don't know, call me old fashioned but I like to have my partner fully conscious when we get intimate…Aeryn? Baby, can you hear me?"

*Yes John…I can hear you*

"…I'm sorry."

*So am I*

~~~~~~~~

John tentatively leaned towards her. He softly started to caress her brow with his lips as he tried desperately to get a reaction…before going to far. This wasn't right. He could see that Aeryn's eyes were alert now, but she wasn't in control of anything and the last thing he wanted was for her to have to lie there while he…touched her. He felt like he was raping her.

He looked down into her eyes.

"Come on baby. Don't make me do this."

Her eyes seemed to want to say something, but her body wouldn't respond. A single tear escaped and he wiped it away.

"Aeryn…?"

He looked into her eyes again and they seemed to hold a silent forgiveness and the consent to proceed.

Slowly he leaned forward and placed a tender kiss on her unresponsive lips. He couldn't stand that…he moved down. Gently he placed kisses along the line of her jaw and gently moved onto her neck. He felt her gulp. 

*That's good right? It's a start at least*

His lips moved onto the uncovered area above her breasts. She moved slightly.

*That's it Aeryn…don't make me go any further*

He looked up into her eyes…they seemed to be saying something. But what…?

~~~~~~~~

She looked down into his eyes.

*Just do it John…I know you know where to touch me…so just do it*

She could see the torture in his eyes and she hoped he could see the forgiveness in hers.

~~~~~~~

He placed his forehead in the middle of her stomach…and felt her move beneath him. He placed his hands on either side of her hips and…he stopped.

*I don't think I can do this* he though. But a voice deep inside of him whispered, *You have to*

"I'm sorry baby." 

~~~~~~~~

Slowly he moved his hands up along the sides of her body. She felt a passionate sensation sear throughout her entire being. She felt more than saw his head shoot up to look at her and it was then that she realized that she had gasped. She looked down to see that her body had arched up into his grip.

"Don't…don't stop." She whispered and saw him nod.

~~~~~~

She moved. He shot up to look at her. She was looking into him. She was trying to speak, "Don't…don't stop."

He nodded, too dumbstruck to speak. Again he moved his hands down her side, exploring her body. She gasped again. She seemed to be able to move now, her whole body seeking his touch.

He stopped. 

"Aeryn?" he whispered, almost as if he was afraid for her to reply.

"What?"

He moved forward so that he was looking down into her eyes.

"Are…are you OK?"

~~~~~~

"Are…are you OK?"

She was a little stunned. He had a gentle expression on his face, in his eyes. He looked so vulnerable, so innocent. She couldn't lie.

"No."

"Wha…what's wrong. Is…is the virus still in your body? Is it still affecting you?"

"No."

He looked confused.

"Then…then what's wrong."

"I don't want you to stop."

He looked at her, dumbstruck. He moved his mouth open and shut a few times before his brows knitted in a confused look. Slowly, a grin sneaked on and off his face in that way that made him look so attractive.

"John…I…I don't know what to do." A look of alarm spread across his face and she realized what she had just said.

"Uh…no…that's not uh…I didn't mean it like that." He grinned as she began to look extremely embarrassed. She smiled at him.

"I mean, I've never felt like this before. I don't know what I'm supposed to do with these feelings," he grinned down at her, "I…I don't want you to stop but…but I don't know what I'll do if you don't."

He smiled at her again and she felt any reservations begin to weaken. 

*I can't let this happen* She hated herself for the decision the minute she made it. But she couldn't stop herself.

"I think we should stop. I think we…"

In one swift movement he pinned her hands above her head and kissed her with an intense passion. She felt herself breathe in deeply as his tongue began an exploration of her mouth, and just as she was beginning to respond he pulled away.

"You think too much."

She looked up again, deep into his eyes. He leaned down again but much to her dismay, he pulled back a little just before meeting her lips.

"You think the virus is gone?"

She grinned mischievously, "I think we'd better make sure…just to be on the safe side."

"I don't know…what makes you think I _want _to go any further."

"I can feel it against my leg." 

His face lit up quicker than Moya's control panel during attack.

"That was mean."

She grinned.

"Shut up and kiss me."

THE END

How is it that Aeryn started off as the strong one and ended up being the damsel in distress?!

I hate it when that happens! Although hopefully the end redeemed her!

Oh and about this thing having a story line…I take it back!

Anyway GIVE ME FEEDBACK!

   [1]: mailto:kyizi@lineone.net
   [2]: mailto:Kyizi@lineone.net



End file.
